


Girlie Drinks

by Shatterpath



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Angie Martinelli, Because Angie and Peggy make everything better., Drinking Games, Drunken Shenanigans, How did Peggy and Angie get there? Who cares! They're there. Deal with it., Humor, Multi, Polyamory, Sassy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sass, banter and silliness.<br/>Or...<br/>The Avengers and some close friends want to know how you like your drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girlie Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> So, I stumbled into a Tumblr post and this sort of happened... http://shatterpath.tumblr.com/post/137987818928/akaseru-shatterpath-gaymarxist-pyxell
> 
> The trail of comments was so funny that this sort of spilled out of me in just a few hours. And hot dog did I have some fun with this!
> 
> PS: This could conceivably fit in my 'Sassy, Snarky and Sexy' universe. You don't even have to squint very hard to see it.

"If you're trying to get sauced up, why chose a beer when you could have-- I dunno-- whipped cream flavored vodka? Hot dog, but I love the variety you people have!"

Brandishing her prize, Angie poured a healthy shot into her glass before waggling the bottle at Pepper, who nodded. "A little splash would improve the taste of this, thanks doll."

It amused Pepper to occasionally co-opt some of the triad's affectionate monikers here and there. With a dead-shot steady hand, Angie complied, dosing out a bit of the sweet liquor and clinking glasses before negligently spinning the bottle nearly right back into its place.

"Bleah," Clint sneered and hunched protectively around his brown bottle. "Keep your girlie drinks away."

"Girlie drink? Your sense of taste must have become warped due to your terrible brews, Barton." Peggy's sneer vanished into Angie's passing smooch, replaced with a wicked grin. "Besides, whipped cream tastes good."

"Not to fucking mention those 'girlie drinks' tend to be like five fucking alcohols mixed together to make one drink." Tony ignored the sour look he was getting from Clint, rambling on conversationally. "I get more alcohol content by eating the fruit off my tiny plastic sword than I would out of most of your manly-ass beers."

The group laughed, Natasha producing a tiny paper umbrella from somewhere to drop it over the edge of her tumbler. "I'll be over here with my tray of double-shots of vodka while you sip a can of wheat tea with the alcohol content of my left toe." She waited for the hilarity to die down before taking another shot at her oldest pal. "It seems like 'I don't drink girlie drinks,' translates as, 'I shun alcoholic beverages that actually taste good and would prefer to suffer in the name of masculinity.'"

Clint sulkily threw her the bird and earned a sharp grin in return.

"Now I just gotta get her highness over here," Angie teased and tickled at Peggy with bare toes. "To drink something other than that diesel fuel whiskey she loves."

"We can't all be as sweet as you, darling."

The pointed look at the peach schnapps Angie had switched to earned a wicked grin. "Flattery'll get ya everywhere, English, but seriously, you need to move up from that stuff. My cousin taught me how to mix a drink that'll make you see God without tasting like the Devil is raking his claws down your throat."

"Ah, but the Devil is in the details, my dear."

With the practiced ease of familiarity and deep adoration, the two women fell to snarking at one another while Steve looked on adoringly. Behind him, Natasha rolled her eyes and made a gagging face, sending Pepper giggling into her chocolate martini. Completely amused by the whole lot of them, Bruce sat at the sidelines and sipped one of his weird teas. No one was going to argue his abstaining because mixing up booze with the Other Guy was asking for trouble.

"Honestly, why are you even drinking?" Natasha's question of Steve's glass was followed up by a sniff and a squinty-eyed look that had broken lesser men. "And that's the good stuff."

"Well, since Stark's buying…"

"Freeloader!" Tony shouted in mock outrage and managed to wave his arms about like a madman without spilling a drop. Practice no doubt.

Clinking her own glass down, Angie gave Peggy a quick peck on the cheek before sashaying over to imperiously straddle Steve's lap. His grin vanished into her lusty kiss, earning several wolf-whistles and more laughter. By the time she let him up for a lungful of air, his hair was a mess and he was as glassy-eyed as a man coming up from major surgery. With a final little kiss she stood and smiled smugly at Natasha, who raised her hands in the classic 'I surrender' gesture.

"Who needs the sauce anyway?"

"Not me," Steve breathed and flushed at the raucous laughter, Peggy and Tony vying for top volume. Thor guffawed and clapped Steve on the shoulder nearly hard enough to knock him clean off of the sofa. 

"Well met, Lady Angie! I believe you have bested the lad."

"Tiny Angie of the footballer alcohol tolerance," Peggy teased and accepted the flopping hug so that Angie could snuggle in and look very pleased with herself.

For his part, Clint didn't really mind the ribbing, because the sense of camaraderie was a very real thing. Though he couldn't complain that the group's attention had shifted away from him and onto the newest installment of the Angie and Peggy show. 

"I swear I'm never drinking a beer around you evil people again," he muttered and was grateful to be ignored.

**Author's Note:**

> From Tumblr--  
> facebookstaff: Like when ppl are trying to get fucked up why choose a beer when you could have I dunno whipped cream flavored vodka????????  
> fuckoffedna: Try to tell this to a German ;p We don’t like girly drinks.  
> facebookstaff: What the fuck is a girly drink how do drinks have a gender a dude ain’t got fucked up taste buds to know beer is nasty and whipped cream tastes fuckin good..  
> darthtnt: Not to fucking mention those “girly drinks” tend to be like five fucking alcohols mixed together to make one drink like what the fuck bro I get more alcohol content by eating the fucking fruit off my tiny plastic sword then I would out of most of your “manly” ass beers  
> pyxell: yeah i never got this.  
> gaymarxist: sure, dude, lemme just be “girly” over here with my tray of double-shots of vodka while you sip a can of wheat tea with the alcohol content of my left toe.  
> “i don’t drink girly drinks” = “i shun alcoholic beverages that actually taste good and would prefer to suffer in the name of masculinity”  
> shatterpath: Can I turn this into a snarkfest between Tony and … well it can’t be Steve or Thor, who have the alcohol tolerance of a small sun, or Clint, ‘cause meh, but how about Natasha? With Pepper snickering into her drink. Would anyone mind?  
> akaseru: Peggy drinking whiskey because it has more bite than the people she works with while Angie looks her dead in the eye and pointedly takes a swig of her Peach Schnapps because it has flavor with all the fun of alcohol and English put that stuff down right this instant, my cousin taught me how to mix a drink that’ll make you see God without tasting like the Devil is raking his claws down your throat  
> shatterpath: The two of them immediately falling into a well-practiced snarkfest while Steve looks on adoringly and Nat rolls her eyes and makes gagging faces behind his back, making Pepper giggle into her Martini. Tony is fascinated, Thor completely delighted and amused with his companions as always and Clint (or maybe Bruce?) swears he will NEVER drink a beer in the vicinity of these evil people ever again.
> 
> From IMing--  
> shatterpath [6:44 PM] Let them rag on Clint for being the only beer drinker in the room  
> angstninja [6:50 PM] yeah?  
> shatterpath [6:50 PM] I can't see anyone else in the role. Despite my remark about Bruce, I can't seen him drinking at ALL. 'Cause of the Other Guy.  
> angstninja [6:51 PM] True  
> shatterpath [6:52 PM] but he sits there with his tea and grins over the show. Nat taunting Steve, who can't get drunk, and Angie straddling him to kiss him right up near-pornographic before sauntering away. "Who needs booze anyway?"  
> angstninja [6:54 PM] hah  
> shatterpath [6:55 PM] Nat gives the 'hands up' surrender gestures while Thor claps a gawking Steve hard enough to nearly bowl him off the sofa. "Well met, Lady Angie! I believe you have bested the lad."  
> Tiny Angie of the footballer alcohol tolerance.


End file.
